This invention relates to a journal bearing, and more particularly to journal bearings of printing machines.
From the German published application DE-OS No. 2 138 956 journal bearings are known in which shafts or trunnions are supported in bushings threadedly mounted in a bore of a machine frame.
This arrangement, however, has the disadvantage that a compensation for misalignments of bores is not possible, since on the one hand the position of the bearings is predetermined by their fixation to the frame or by the centering of the bearings in the frame, and on the other hand an alignment relative to the trunnions is not provided.
Thus, possible misalignments must be compensated by a sufficient play between the trunnions and the bushing. This, however, can result in impairment of the operations of the printing machine when the play is too large.